You Won't Need Paperback Anymore
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: It was just an ordinary day on Destiny Islands, until Riku caught Sora reading yaoi manga. His reaction? Not what Sora expected. FOR KATRAA's BDAY [Soriku with a small taste of akuroku spice]


**Rei**: This is a birthday gift for the lovely Katraa, who ROXAS MY SOXAS. Seriously. (not just because of my roxas in real life, either XD) I love her to death, and she specifically requested the following details be incorporated into her present…

1. Sora reads yaoi mangas

2. Riku catches him reading the said mangas…

And you can read from there. XD

**Dedication**- katraa, durr…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be married to it, and I'd make the cast do random things. So unfortunately, I don't.

**Summary**: It was just an ordinary day on Destiny Islands, until Riku caught Sora reading yaoi manga. His reaction? Not what Sora expected. FOR KATRAA Soriku with a small taste of akuroku spice

* * *

**You Won't Need Paperback Anymore – a soriku one shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Text Messages**

Sora's House-

Normal POV

"Holy schnikeys!" Sora yelled, the call reverberating through the halls of the house. His eyes as wide as a pair of round sapphires, the cinnamon-brown eyelashes blinked once, then twice. "Roxas! You'll never believe what happened to Shuichi!" Hopping off his bed, the teen trotted towards his twin's room and opened the door.

His brother, the older twin, was currently sitting at his desk, was most likely instant messaging one of his friends online as he did his homework. Turning to see the bouncy brunet open his door, the blonde raised an eyebrow, prepared to catch Sora in case he flung himself on his lap (to sob about some new drama in the story). "I don't know Sora, what happened to Shuichi?"

Sora waved around a volume of Gravitation in impatience. "He got into a FIGHT! With Hiro!" The navy tank top he wore rode up on his chest a bit, showing off a slender amount of skin as he continued to wave his arms around. "They just started beating the tar out of each other!"

"Why?" Roxas never understood why his brother enjoyed reading those sappy yaoi romance mangas, but he suspected it had something to do with Riku, the platinum-haired best friend slash thorn-in-the-behind guy who Sora hung out with almost every day. Pushing a blond spike out of the way of his eyes, he waited for Sora to respond.  
"Well, it was-" Sora was interrupted as the front door bell rang, startling him out of speaking. Roxas stood up quickly.

"I'll get it," he told him before leaving the room to the oak door down the stairs.

Sora looked after him in puzzled surprise, and shrugged. Was it just him, or did he seem a little anxious? Sora picked up his precious manga and crossed to his own quarters. He flopped down onto his soft bed belly-first, and began to read more from the comfort of his happy world (beds, food, reading material), absentmindedly eating some cherry-flavored yogurt as he browsed the content.

Staring at the artful drawings, he sighed at the picture of Shuichi in Yuki's arms. How he envied Shuichi! Granted, Riku wasn't as mean as Yuki… a lot nicer, actually. Riku also didn't have such a hard past… or such cool eyes. But as he thought back to times when Riku had seemed so unreachable, it was even a wonder that he got through to him. Even though Yuki hurt Shuichi, Shuichi knew he couldn't live without him. Sora sighed. Their relationship wasn't picture perfect, but at least Yuki knew of Shuichi's feelings. Sora couldn't even bring himself to tell Riku how much he loved him.

Unbeknownst to Sora, a certain silver-haired young man had been at the door. Roxas let him in, with a jerk of his head towards the stairs he let him know that Sora was in his room. Smooth, supple lips bent into a smile, and nodded back to Roxas. They had an unspoken agreement that went something like this:

'Sora's in his room. Hurt him and I'll kill you,' had been Roxas' message.

'I'd hurt you for even thinking that,' Riku had responded. Riku also waved in someone with a flick of his wrist, and Roxas soon found himself smothered by an enthusiastic redhead.

"Mmm, Roxas, you smell even yummier in the evening…" Axel had crooned into the blonde's soft locks, much to the embarrassment of the boy.

Roxas squirmed a bit in Axel's grasp, turning pink. "Axel, we have to be quiet. Tonight is Riku's big confession…"

Axel straightened up some, but still had a firm grip on the boy. Smiling cheerfully, he remarked, "Well, we'd better get into position!" He took Roxas up after Riku, waiting to settle in only when Riku was established in the Sora realm.

In the mean time, Riku knocked on Sora's blue door, and waited. When he didn't hear a reply, he shook his head in mild amusement. 'Off in la la land again?' He quietly turned the white knob and slipped inside Sora's room, leaving only a hairline crack open to viewing from the outside. He had planned on surprising Sora, but his plan was forgotten the instant he caught a glimpse of two males on the pages of Sora's manga _kissing_.

Riku's face instantly turned a few shades of fuchsia. Those guys weren't just mouth-to-mouth kissing, oh no, it was _far_ more detailed than that. Not to mention one of them was missing some articles of clothing... He pinched his nose in order to stave off a potential nosebleed, as his thoughts had gotten out of hand… He never knew that innocent little Sora would read something like _that_. Despite his initial shock, Riku knew that the feeling humming in his chest was pleasure. That had to mean that Sora was either a) supportive or b) homosexual. (or a fanboy XD)

Suddenly his pocket vibrated- Riku thanked the heavens that he had made sure it was the silent buzzing- and flipped open the cell phone to find a text from Axel.

**Riku, why haven't you said anything yet?! You're boring us here!**

Riku had to fight off the urge to yell at Axel. Who said he could peep? Hurriedly, he text messaged him back, without no notice from our blissfully oblivious Sora.

**Well, have you NOTICED what Sora's reading?**

His phone displayed a text from Roxas not a minute after.

**No duh. I'm his brother. I live with him. And don't act like you're not happy by this, I know you are. Now go return him to reality!**

Riku grumpily put his phone away and smoothed his hair back, and with regaining his sexy back (calm face XD), he strode forward and plopped down next to Sora on the bed, jarring him out of his fantasy world. "What are you reading now, Sora?" He smirked as he questioned him.

Sora, who had been wrapped up in the joys of Shuichi and Yuki finally doing the dirty deed, flushed the brightest red you have ever seen before slamming the book shut. "Riku! I… umm… uh…" He couldn't find the words to say to his friend, who had just turned up out of the blue. He could only lick the last traces of the cherrylicious yogurt off his pink lips in anticipation.

"So Sora, what is this that you're reading?" Riku's eyes belied his amused state- they were something akin to curiosity, yet something much more serious.  
Sora flushed more, before slowly mumbling, "It's… um… a yaoi manga, called Gravitation."

Riku leaned in closer, his breath tickling Sora's skin with its gentle caresses. "But what's yaoi, Sora? What's yaoi to you?" He had to know.

Axel was silently laughing at this. "It's getting so serious," he mouthed to Roxas, who was seated in his lap. Roxas only reply was to put a finger to his lips. He wanted to know how this turned out.

Sora took a while to answer. He wanted to let Riku know from his heart what it really meant to him, and what he hoped Riku would pick up from his feelings. "Yaoi is… um… for a lack of a better idea, what you get when you…"

"When you what?"  
"When you unscramble Xemnas's name." Sora waited for Riku's reaction with baited breath.

Riku took about thirty seconds to think before it clicked. "Mansex?" he spoke as if in disbelief, looking to Sora for another reason. "Is that all?"

"No! Riku…" Sora stared into his lap, and then looked up, determined. "It's not just that. It's… love that two guys have for each other. I know it's weird but I… I think its right. Everyone deserves to have someone! So what if I like you- they like boys? I…" He blinked, and then realized his error. 'Oh no… I just told Riku that I'm gay! For him!' Sora hung his head, not able to stare into the face of shock anymore. If he lost his best friend, it was all over. Terminated. Obliterated. Destroyed. Ass-smashed. Wait, what was that noise? Sora's eyes flicked up to Riku, who was…

He was _laughing_.

Tears nearly threatening to leave his eyes, Riku laughed on. It was a mix of relief, amusement, and happiness that had finally been born out of the fact that he could not agree with Sora more.

"Riku?" Sora didn't know whether to feel hurt or confused, but both feelings reflected in his face as his eyes traveled up to the aquamarine eyes that sparkled at him with happiness. "What…? Why are you laughing?"

Riku cleared his throat before smiling handsomely at Sora. Taking his hand, he sent shivers across Sora's skin as he gently grasped it. "It's funny… It's funny because all this time, I felt the same way. It's only now because of that manga of yours that I actually felt like I could come out and say it." Though his tone was soft, it showed how anxious Riku had really been, with when he had paused in between a few words, and how nervous he had really been.

Sora almost couldn't believe it. "…Really?"

Riku nodded. "Really." He pulled Sora into his lap, who promptly sprawled right into Riku's cotton t-shirt. Sora blushed, but stayed put right there. It was where he belonged, after all. It had always been Riku and Sora, Sora and Riku. Even Kairi couldn't break up the bond that was forged between the two boys as soon as they could walk. Never ever.

Sora was startled out of his musing when Riku picked up his Gravitation volume. "Yaoi, huh?" Riku flipped through the book, pausing at certain scenes and peering at others. "You know… I think I like this stuff." He had a sly half-smile on that made Sora suspicious.

"You can borrow it if you want…"  
Riku shook his head. "Oh no, I don't think I need it. I have the real thing right here," he murmured huskily against Sora's exposed neck, making him go pliant in his arms. Riku then smirked so wide that he looked like a silver Cheshire Cat. "…And besides, who needs paperbacks anymore when you've got me to practice on?"

"RIKU!!!!"

Needless to say, Sora ended up ditching the books later on.

* * *

-Meanwhile, on the outside- 

Roxas stared at what was going on. Axel guffawed, and then recovered. "Hey Roxas, he's right. Who needs paperback? We can do all that stuff right here!"

Roxas got flustered so fast he left and shut the door in Axel's face. "No way!"  
"But Rooooxxxxxxxxaaaaassss!" Poor Axel didn't get any that night.

End

* * *

**Rei**: I did the best I can, although I do feel there was a bit of a lack of humor that I wanted in it… well, I wanted more. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this (so review!), especially you, Caitlin. :D I love youuuuuuuuu! 


End file.
